


Doing something sweet

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [29]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: Eating lunch with their Pokémon





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 29 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- Doing something sweet

Joey ate a lot of sugar; probably more than any other boy he knew and definitely more than Auntie Wheeler would approve. But it wasn't Seto's job to be his keeper. If his travel companion wanted to rot his teeth with sweets, that was his business… but at the same time, he couldn't not judge him for it. And he also couldn't help but berate Joey for the terrible eating habits he passed on to his Umbreon. 

As they sat down for lunch, Joey pulled out a Soda Pop, opened it, poured some in a dish for Brookie and took a large swig. Seto grimaced in distaste and bit into his sandwich instead of saying anything this time. 

"Hey, you don't have a drink… do you want some?" offered Joey. 

Seto stared at the rim of the bottle, frozen, panicked thoughts flying through his head. 

_'That's like... an indirect ki--'_

"No thanks," he said resolutely, trying to silence his runaway thoughts. He rummaged in his bag for a Fresh Water to distract himself. 

Joey shrugged and started eating. Brookie lapped up the Soda Pop and shared some Poffins with Seto's Espeon. Seto ate his sandwich. 

Their Pokémon finished eating before they did. After stretching, they lay down next to each other and started to groom each other. As much as Seto didn't like it, they had an affinity for each other that was completely opposite of Seto and Joey's own relationship. 

"Hey, Seto…"

He looked up from watching his Espeon nuzzle Brookie affectionately. 

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Seto nearly choked on his sandwich. 

"What?" he managed to say. 

"When Brookie and Espie do that, it's like they're kissing. Like our Pokémon are boyfriend and girlfriend or something," Joey explained, laughing. 

"Don't just go around nicknaming Espeon," grumbled Seto under his breath. 

"It's really cute!" Joey said happily, patting his Umbreon on the head. He tucked a palm under his own chin. "It'd be nice to have someone to kiss like that," he added wistfully. 

Seto's face burned red. "Whatever," he mumbled. "I don't have time for that; I'm going to be the best Pokémon trainer there ever was. Maybe if you spent more time training and studying like me, you'd be a better at battling."

"You're such a sour puss! Being kissed would do you some good!" pouted Joey. 

Seto harrumphed and angrily bit his sandwich. He finished chewing before he continued, adamant about not letting Joey have the last word. "Besides, there isn't anyone out there that I want to kiss anyway," he lied, trying not to get any redder.

Joey smiled. "Too bad…"

"Whatever," Seto muttered, chomping on the last bits of his lunch. "Hurry up and finish eating, you Slowpoke. We have to get to the next town before sundown," he scolded as he started to pack his things. 

"Okay, okay," Joey said before stuffing the rest of his meal into his mouth and following Seto's example.

They took off together, their Pokémon following close behind. 

"I hope you find someone to kiss," grinned Joey. 

Seto huffed and walked faster.


End file.
